Dear, Wolfram
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: Dan setelah aku berpikir agak panjang... akhirnya aku memutuskan.. kalau.. sebaiknya pertunangan kita diakhiri saja..! Ah! Tunggu! Tidak! Bukan begitu, wolfram! Jangan langsung tebas kertas ini dengan pedangmu! Aku kan belum selesai bicara...! /dan sepucuk surat itu mengalir begitu saja lewat goresan pena seorang Shibuya Yuuri/ BL, First FF, Yoroshiku Minna-san


_**Dear, Wolfram..**_

.

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Kyou Kara Maou belongs to_ Tomo Takabayashi _and_ Temari Matsumoto

.

_**Warning**_: _Bad story_, _disgusting,_ _tedious_, _typo_(s)

.

**Kepada, Wolfram..**

Hai, Wolfram. Selamat malam. Apa kabarmu di sana? Apa kau dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja? Aku di sini selalu mendoakan kalian.

Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik juga di sini. Kami semua sehat. Ku harap kalian di sana juga.

Umm.. Wolfram, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Makanya aku menulis surat.

Begini..

Ah, dari mana mulainya ya? Aku juga tidak tahu, hahahahaha..

Umm.. baiklah...

Begini,

Aku..

Hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata padamu... ah tidak! Bukan kata. Ini kalimat. Sedikit rumit memang.. tapi kau harus membacanya! Ini perintah dari tunanganmu!

Nah. Iya. Tunangan.

Aku ingin menulis tentang pertunangan kita..

Ku mulai saja ya..

Ekhem! Aku.. sudah memikirkannya dari dulu. Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya memikirkannya sendiri. Murata, kadang-kadang Shori juga membantu walau dia terkesan tidak peduli. Dan setelah aku berpikir agak panjang... akhirnya aku memutuskan.. kalau.. sebaiknya pertunangan kita diakhiri saja..!

Ah! Tunggu! Tidak! Bukan begitu, wolfram! Jangan langsung tebas kertas ini dengan pedangmu! Aku kan belum selesai bicara...!

Aku memang ingin mengakhiri pertunangan kita.. karena ku pikir hubungan sesama jenis di bumi memang tidak wajar. Aku tidak mau jika tiba-tiba kau datang ke bumi, bertemu teman-temanku, lalu bilang; "Yuuri itu tunanganku, kalian dengar?!" Ah, itu terdengar sangat bodoh dan gila.

Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri saja pertunangan kita.

Lalu hal kedua..

Aku sebenarnya sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa kembali ke Shin Makoku dekat-dekat ini. Kau tahu, aku sibuk untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas. Murata juga tidak bisa karena dia harus menjadi tutorku selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menulis surat. Tapi aku tidak bisa belajar kalau pikiranku terus dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang belum bisa ku sampaikan padamu. Makanya, ku mohon, jangan dirobek sebelum kau membacanya sampai akhir!

Aku sebenarnya sangat bahagia dengan takdirku sebagai _Maou_. Ya, walau awalnya ku anggap itu sedikit tidak masuk akal. Bertemu dengan kalian semua; Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, Gunter, Gisela, Cheri-_san_, dan.. kau merupakan hal yang tidak pernah terbayang dalam pikiranku selama lima belas tahun aku hidup di dunia.

Aku mencintai Shin Makoku. Mencintai takdirku sebagai _Maou_. Dan aku mencintamu..

Ah, Tidak! Tidak! Ini terlalu awal untuk mengatakannya! Wolfram ku mohon baca sampai akhir!

Ya, benar.. aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi berbeda dengan perasaanku pada yang lain. Kau ingat? Dulu saat kita menunggui makhluk bernama Bear Bee di dalam rumah yang kau bilang ada sesosok Monster itu, aku pernah bilang kalau cinta itu adalah untuk semua orang. Dulu aku sama sekali belum mengerti jalan pikiranmu dalam hal cinta-mencintai.

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Beberapa tahun mengenal kalian, aku jadi belajar banyak arti kehidupan. Dan beberapa tahun mengenalmu, aku jadi belajar banyak arti sebuah cinta.

Terima kasih, untuk kau yang selalu mencintaiku.

Walaupun kau posesif.

Walaupun kau menyebalkan.

Walaupun kau egois.

Walaupun kau gampang emosi.

Ah, Wolfram! Ku peringatkan! Bacalah surat ini sampai akhir!

Aku sekarang mulai menyadari kalau cinta yang ku beri kepada semua orang ini bukan cinta yang kau maksud. Setelah aku membaca beberapa buku remaja di perpustakaan, aku mulai paham maksudmu.

Dan sepertinya... aku juga mulai merasakannya.

Ya, sekarang kau boleh senang karena akhirnya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Tapi ku mohon, baca surat ini sampai akhir!

Ah, baiklah. Kau boleh berhenti di sini. Ini sudah akhir.

Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Ku harap nilaiku bisa lebih baik besok. Dan ku harap namamu tidak muncul di lembar soal ulanganku sepeti kemarin-kemarin. Ya, aku tau itu gila. Kau boleh tertawa.

Umm.. baiklah, sepertinya sampai di sini saja, Wolfram.

_Jaa nee_.

Sampai bertemu di Shin Makoku empat hari lagi.

Dan..

Uhm..

Ah..

Wolframayokitamenikahsetelahini!

Lupakan! Aku tahu kau tak bisa membacanya!

**-Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri- **

_**-OWARI-**_

Ndaakkk! B'canda koq~ mshi ada _omake_ na^^

_**-OMAKE-**_

Wolfram memerah. Dipandanginya kertas yang sudah hampir ia sobek dan remas –kalau saja Yuuri tidak menuliskan perintah sampai beberapa kali untuk membacanya sampai akhir-

_Huh_.

Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan sabit di langit sana.

_Yuuri bodoh _–pikirnya. Bisa-bisanya ia menulis surat yang dilapisi sebuah plastik – dengan secara tiba-tiba muncul dari mangkuk sup yang hendak dimakannya dengan - pada tunangannya untuk mengatakan hal penting seperti itu! Tulisanya sungguh berantakan! Ya, walau Wolfram bisa mentolerir karena Yuuri baru bisa menulis tulisan khas Shin Makoku akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi.. apa itu? Membatalkan pertunangan? Lalu menyatakan cinta? Ia kesal setengah mati membacanya. Apa _sih_ maksudnya?!

Lagi pula.. tulisan dua baris dari bawah itu apa?! Ia bahkan tidak bisa membacanya! Dasar suka membuat orang penasaran!

"_Henna-choko_"

Dan hanya kata itu lah yang bisa keluar dari dua belah bibir tipisnya sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum tipis terukir di sana.

Senyum untuk apa _eh_, Wolfram?

_**-OWARI-**_

Kli ni bnran! Xixixi~

Osh! _Minna-san_! Gmana _first _FF dri sya? Aneh kn? Ngbosenin kn? Gk ada klimax na eaa? Wkwk,,

Ppi, sya ttp brharap klo da yg maw ksih kritik n saran lwat _review _^^

_Arigatou ne_^^


End file.
